Entrance
by Msario
Summary: Naegi takes his first steps into Hope's Peak Academy. No new or original content - just going more in depth with Naegi's entrance into his high school life.


_Just a short story of an avenue I wanted to explore._

_If you wanted new content, you're not going to find it here. This is basically just going into detail of Naegi's first steps into Hope's Peak. _

_Ah, one more thing. I try to stick to Japanese phrasings, which means Lastname Firstname, making Makoto Naegi into Naegi Makato. _

_Anyways, sorry for keeping you, and thanks for clicking. _

* * *

Hope's Peak Academy: One of the most prestigious schools in all of Japan. Only the best of the best are invited to study within its halls, and, once these prodigious high school students graduate from the academy, they are almost guaranteed success in the field they choose.

There is no way to apply for Hope's Peak; rather, should you be talented enough, you are scouted, then given an invitation to what many believe is the path to success. This means that there is no way for an average, ordinary student to attend at that school. In fact, many student dismiss that such a place even exists - It's merely a dream that is impossible to achieve.

There's no need to even fantasize of getting into such a place, let alone trying to get yourself an invitation. They take only the best of the best - There's absolutely no hope for the rest of the students.

No hope at all.

This fact made Naegi Makato all the more dumbstruck as he craned his neck to look up at the five stories of the academy towering above him. Around him were the yards and gardens that belonged to the school, but he could still here the distant sounds of a bustling city that seemed to revolve around the building in front of him. He stood at the doors of the academy, and there were only a few more steps separating him from his high school career with the best of the best.

Naegi gulped, trying to swallow his nervousness, but his slightly shaking knees let him know that he completely failed in doing so.

We'll be going a little by the books here, but let's introduce this anxious character as he gathers the nerve to make the final steps into the school. Naegi Makato was, in all sense of the word, an average, ordinary person. Average grades, average athletic skills, average family, average childhood... He himself claims his only defining feature to be his optimism, which some of his old classmates think is naive and misplaced. There isn't much to note visually, either. Naegi rests at the lower end of 5 feet, and has messy brown hair and green eyes.

This boy is the perfect embodiment of 'ordinary'. If you're looking for a definition of the term, just cast your gaze to Naegi Makato.

Naegi knew all of this - He'd admit that there isn't that much to him, in terms of anything. This made him all the more nervous after he tried to familiarize himself with who would be his classmates for the next four years.

Because the school usually opened their doors to a group of high profile individuals, Naegi had no trouble finding out who his classmates were going to be, and how they got there. He would be attending school alongside the Olympics level swimmer, the heir to one of the most powerful organizations in the world, the best selling romance novel's author, the leader of one of the most popular idol groups... The list incredible people went on and on.

Naegi had only gotten in through sheer luck; as established, he was a nobody. The only reason he was standing in front of Hope's Peak with his mouth agape was because of some draw that just so happened to pull his name. When he compared what he had to all these amazing figures, it only amplified his awareness of the fact that he had accomplished nothing so far in his life.

Even knowing all this, Naegi decided that it was probably best for him to look on the bright side - maybe spending all of high school with those who have accomplished so much in their short period of time, he'd accomplish something noteworthy too.

A prime example of his undying optimism.

It was because of his optimism that Naegi managed to pull himself together, shake his head to clear any negative thoughts, and take a deep breath.

"All right" Naegi muttered, in another attempt to calm his nerves. The sound of his exceptionally average voice just managed to make them shake even more.

Ignoring this fact, Naegi walked to the door, which was open to welcome the new students. He raised his foot, his heart racing, ready to take the first step towards his now guaranteed promising future, a step filled with anxiousness, a step filled with uneasiness, but, above all, a step filled with hope.

The foot hit the ground, and, all of a sudden, Naegi felt... Nothing. He hesitantly took another step, then another. He was now fully inside the school. There was no confetti, no inspiring music, no teachers jumping out to welcome him... nothing.

Of course there was nothing. Why would there be anything other than that?

Slightly embarrassed for dramatizing the whole event, Naegi cast a quick glance around. There were no other students here yet, meaning there was no one who witnessed Naegi's display. He wasn't surprised that there was an absence of people, as he'd shown up hours earlier than the time written on the note sent to his house a few days ago.

Naegi glanced at the watch on his wrist, which stated it was just over 7 o'clock. He was slightly surprised, and embarrassed - it meant that he spent at least an hour pacing just outside the doors, letting the reality of his situation settle in. Deciding to ignore that fact, Naegi, unsure if he was allowed to venture past the entrance hall, stepped out of the path of the door and waited.

It wasn't long before his classmates made their appearance. And thus, his amazing school life began, as the boy with exceptionally good luck.

Or, was it bad luck?

* * *

_There it is. _

_You like it? Then review. You hate it? Then review. Let's hear what you guys have to say about my horrible writing. Or is it decent? You tell me! _

_Until next time._


End file.
